Double Trouble
by movieholic
Summary: Jordan's suprise for Perry winds up shocking her too.


Summary- Jordan has a surprise for Perry, and it's not wrapped up in a box complete with a bow.

Warnings- Fluff? NO slash!

I would love reviews and stuff, be HONEST but not RUDE, please. Just enjoy it, thanks.

* * *

"Jordaroo? Jordarooni? Jordan…Jordan!"

"Huh? What? What do you want Perry? It's, its nine o'clock in the morning, shouldn't you be at work, working?"

"Two things Jordan, it's my day off and it _is_ nine o'clock, sooo don't ya think it's time to wake and maybe bathe so you can watch Jack for an hour or two?"

Jordan glared from under the pillow that covered half her face. She stuck out her tongue and he growled as he turned away from the bed. Thinking she was clear, she put her head back down, only to have the entire mattress be lifted off the bed and tossed on the floor along with all the blankets and her.

Sputtering she sat up, and glared at her ex-husband.

"What'd you do that for?"  
"It's time for you to wake up, and I'm tired of watching Jack while you're dozing away. Get up, take a shower and watch our son while I take a 'me time' moment."

Jordan was about to protest when she was silenced by a hand over her mouth. She decided to be completely mature about it, and licked his hand.

"Jordan! That is disgusting! What are you, eight?"

Jordan smirked and collected the sheets and blankets and threw them on the bed.

Perry made a whimpering sound as he whipped around muttering to himself as he walked out of their room.

Jordan loved to watch him leave…

She sat on the bed's edge and closed her eyes, she felt dizzy. Maybe she was sick, and sure enough she threw herself across the room and heaved into the bathroom toilet. Perry was immediately in the doorway holding back her hair, which needn't holding seeing as it was quite short.

"You okay Jordan?"

"I'm fine, just got up to fast is all."

A loud wail from the next room startled them and Perry gazed at Jordan.

"You sure?"  
"I would think so Perry if I said it already. Go check on Jack."

Perry reluctantly went to settle the toddler, as Jordan stood on wobbly knees. She made it to the bed and lay down, falling asleep in the cozy sheets and Perry's aroma.

Perry put a video tape in for Jack and went to check on Jordan, he leaned in the door frame watching her sleep. He walked over and covered her up with the sheets and kissed her on the forehead before joining his son.

A few videocassettes and glasses of scotch later, Perry was laying on the floor on his back amidst all of Jack's toys, with his little three year old boy sleeping in the crook of his arm, his little head resting on his father's chest. Jordan watched them smiling warmly, _my two boys._

Perry stirred, his other hand clutching an empty scotch glass. Jordan gingerly pulled it from his grasp, and watched him cuddle closer to Jack. She set the glass in the sink and continued watching her boys sleep on the carpet. She flicked off the television set showing nothing but a blue screen.

"I was watching that." Perry growled softly from the floor.

"No you weren't, go back to sleep."

Eyes still shut he asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Jordan felt sick to her stomach, but she lied, "Much."

Too tipsy to tell, he nodded off to sleep.

Jordan sighed and climbed onto the couch and watched the blank television screen.

_I think I'm pregnant, Perry._

She knew it couldn't be possible, Perry had a vasectamy, and then had it reversed then had another. It couldn't be his, but she actually remained faithful to him, she hadn't _slept_ with anybody else for awhile. She knew Perry wouldn't believe her, she finally got back together with him, and now it was over again.

_Maybe I'm not pregnant, who knows?_

Jordan curled up on the couch clasping her hands around her knees, leaning into the arm of the sofa. She breathed in and out, calming her frayed nerves. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Perry awoke startled in the night; he felt a warm body lying on his chest and noticed it was his son. Perry carefully sat up and managed to pick up Jack and carry him into his room without waking him. Perry returned to the living room and watched Jordan sleep on the couch. He walked over slowly, a small headache pounding at his temples.

He got his arms under her, hefted her up and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her gently in the bed, covered her up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand; it read four in the am.

_I have to be at work by six…Kelso can't do anything if I'm a little late, he'll get over it._

Perry took a long, hot shower and toweled off his short, brown curly hair. He shaved and went into the bedroom to change into his scrubs. He put on his dark, navy blue scrub pants and a lighter blue scrubs top, tight enough to show how strong he was. He grinned to himself, he loved showing the new interns his muscles, and it terrified them to death, as well as his ice blue eyes and harsh tone.

Jordan stirred slightly in bed, but continued dozing. Perry put on his watch and his yellow and blue Buddy Walk wristband. He checked his hair once more, and ran a hand over his smooth-hair free face and made sure Jack was okay before heading out of the apartment towards the parking lot.

* * *

Jordan opened one eye, and groaned. She turned on her side and threw an arm out to touch Perry, but she didn't hit anything. She lifted her head up and glanced at the clock, eight o'clock.

_He's probably at work; he must've put me in bed too._

Jordan slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off the side. She ran her hands through her short brown hair. She yawned and stretched her arms. She sluggishly got up, hoping she wouldn't become dizzy again.

* * *

Perry lie on the couch in the doctor's lounge, hoping to catch some sleep. He lay on his stomach with his right arm draped over the top of the couch. He was about to fall asleep when he was interrupted by a loud, "Hey, Dr. Cox!"

Perry groaned inwardly into the pillow he had his head resting on, and quickly sat up and snapped, "What do you want, Priscilla?"

JD was taken aback, but recovered quickly. He plopped down beside Dr. Cox grinning.

"I'm having trouble getting my patient to take his medicine. I've tried telling him that he could die if he doesn't take it, but he refuses to. Can you help, please?"

"Carol, look at me…," when JD didn't look Perry whistled loudly, "Newbie, looook at me. Good, now listen up. If the patient refuses medication, that's his choice. As long as he's competent enough to make his own choices, then you have to obey them. Understand, Sue?"

JD nodded, and then looked away. He glanced one more time at Dr. Cox, giving Dr. Cox his big, doe-eyed look. He even allowed his lower lip to pout out and quiver.

Perry exhaled, and shook his head. He could never fight that look.

"Fine, Princess. I'll help, but if I can't through to him, turf him to someone else."

JD grinned and patted Dr. Cox on the back and said, "Thanks Dr. Cox."

"_Don't ever_ touch me again, Nancy."

JD quickly withdrew his hand, but continued smiling. Perry said, "Oh good God," quietly to himself and stalked out of the lounge.

* * *

Jordan sat on the couch eating a bowl of hot, soup as she and Jack, sitting Indian-style on the floor, watched the Wiggles on the television set.

Aside from the TV and Jack's occasionally laugh, the apartment was quiet. Jordan ached to be with Perry, though she would never let him or anyone else know that. Not even Jack, who loved to repeat things he heard.

Jordan continually glanced at the clock, wishing Perry would just come home early again, like he always did just to piss of Kelso, his boss.

Jordan decided it was time to do a pregnancy test, because she kept putting it off. She wanted to do it before Perry got home so that she was absolutely positive she was with child.

Jordan put the bowl in the sink and made her way to the bathroom; she grabbed a box and pulled out three pregnancy tests, just in case. After using all three, she waited for the results, she was getting very anxious.

She clasped her hands in front of her tightly and checked on Jack quickly, after four minutes she returned to the bathroom and peeked at the results. All three showed a positive sign, proving she was indeed pregnant. Jordan needed to sit down, feeling overwhelmed.

She couldn't decide how she felt about being pregnant again. She finally smiled and thought, it was a good thing. She and Perry 'got along' better after Jack was born, maybe this child will bring them closer yet.

She checked them again, then tossed all of them into a wastebasket and went to sit on the couch again, when the phone rang. She answered it, and a wave of relief washed over her when she heard Perry's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Jordan. I'm just calling to see if you're uh, you know, feeling any better?

"I'm fantastic Per-Per." Jordan hesitated, unsure if she should tell him now or later.

"When are you coming home?"

Perry looked at the cell-phone he held like it was a deadly creature and pressed it against his face again.

"I'm not sure, Jordan. Why? D-do you want me home?"

"Actually, yeah, I think we should….we need to… we have to talk."

"What about? Is everything okay over there? Is Jack alright?"

"He's fine Perry, he's watching TV. I just want to talk, is that okay?"

Perry ran a hand through his curls and shrugged, "I guess so, yeah. I'll take off early, okay? I'll be home soon, talk to you later Jordaroo." He hung up.

Jordan sighed with relief, hung the phone up, and decided to wait for Perry in their bedroom. She made sure the baby monitor was on and relaxed on their comfy bed. She lay on his side, inhaling his scent, she loved it. She shivered and pulled the covers over her shoulders, still smelling his pillow.

* * *

After talking to Jordan, Perry tossed his cell-phone in his locker and went to talk to JD's patient. JD caught up with him in the patient's room, and looked at Dr. Cox gratefully.

"Well Mr.…," he glanced at the chart," Turner. I hear you're refusing medication, why's that?"

Mr. Turner coughed before answering, "I just don't want to deal with this now."

"You're going to have to, bub. See this disease is _killing _you. If you refuse medication, you will _die_. So if you don't 'deal with it now,'" he used his hands to make quote signs in the air, "You won't ever have time to deal with it ever because you will be _dead_. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Mr. Turner coughed again and nodded slowly.

"Does this mean you're going to 'deal with it' now?" again he made quote signs in the air.

Mr. Turner nodded.

"Thank God, _all _the best." He turned on his heel and left the room quickly.

JD looked at Perry's back as he left and back at the patient.

"That was quick. Are you really going to take the medicine now? I'm mean I told you were going to die and you still said no, but when he says it all of a sudden you're like sure why the hell not?"

Mr. Turner shrugged and replied, "Something about him, I guess…makes me want to strive for his affection and attention."

JD huffed and said "Good day."

He ran in the direction Dr. Cox left and found him in the locker room changing into his streets.

"Are you leaving early again, Dr. Cox?"

As he pulled on his jacket Perry laughed and said, "No way, Betsy. I'm changing into these clothes for my health."

JD waved his hand at Dr. Cox jokingly and asked, "Everything okay with the family?"

Dr. Cox closed his locker and tossed his keys in the air and caught them in his left hand.

"Everything's just plain dandy. Anymore questions you want to ask before you write my biography?"

"Nah, I was making small talk."

"I know…doesn't that get you in trouble a lot?" Perry asked referring to the time JD and the Janitor met.

JD sighed and nodded.

"G'night, Janet."

"Night, Dr. Cox."

* * *

Perry opened the apartment door, and peered in quietly. He saw his son, fast asleep on the floor again, and looked for Jordan on the couch. He close the door behind him and tip-toed in. He carefully picked up Jack and took him to his room. He laid him in his little bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Perry kissed him on the forehead, something he would never do publicly, and tip-toed out.

Perry grabbed a glass, filled it halfway up with scotch, and swallowed the burning liquid in one gulp. He set the glass in the sink and walked into his room, noticing that Jordan _was_ in bed, but on his side.

"Jordan? You awake Jordan?"

After some mumbling, she answered with an, "I'm up, I'm up."

"You wanted to talk? What about?"

"Can you just join me in bed first?"

Perry shrugged off his coat and hopped in bed, on her side. They faced each other and Jordan looked him in his eye and said, "Perry, I'm pregnant."

His blue eyes became wide, and his mouth hung open in shock. He sat up and faced forward, shaking his head, running his hands in his curls.

"Are you sure? It's not possible, I've had a vasecto- I've had two vasectomies. This isn't possible…did you…? Jordan have you… slept with anyone else?" he looked at her, confused.

"Perry, you know I'm the 'kiss and tell' kind of person, but honestly, there was no one else."

He looked at her, mouth agape still.

"Per, close your mouth before you drool on the bed."

He closed his mouth and struggled to find the rights words.

"Are you…happy about it? Are you keeping it, I mean? Well-that sounds insensitive, but…"

"Per, stop rambling. I'm happy, I'm keeping it. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow; I want you to come with me. Do you even _want _to come with me?"

He looked at her like she was fanatical and asked, "Why the hell would I not want to go with you?"

"Because I thought you'd think it wasn't yours and that we'd break up, again."

Perry snorted and stroked her hair, "I love you Jordan and if you tell anybody I said that I will not hesitate to send you back to hell where you came from."

Jordan smiled and met his lips with her own.

* * *

"Okay, Ms. Sullivan, you're at least three months along, which is odd that you haven't had any symptoms or a rounder stomach by now but not impossible. Do either of you want to know the sex?"

Perry rolled his eyes; he knew Jordan wasn't going to let him see. Jordan tapped his arm and asked, "Don't you want to know the sex?"

Perry looked at her and grinned, "Really?"

She nodded and he looked at the ultrasound with awe, a baby boy and a….what the hell?

"Please tell me that this is an ultrasound of twins and not a baby with four arms and legs?"

Jordan gasped and made an awed sound.

"I'm having twins? Oh God, I'm having twins Perry… are they both girls or boys or what? Move over Perry, you're hogging the screen."

Perry stood with his mouth open and moved over.

"They're boys, congrats Ms. Sullivan. I'll, wait a sec… uh-oh… I'll be back."

Perry glanced at what the younger doctor saw and gasped. Jordan strained to see what was going on.

"What's going on? Perry answer me, what's he saying 'uh-oh' for? I don't want to hear 'uh-oh' I want to hear congrats, you're healthy, go home and rest."

Perry shook his head, kissed Jordan on the head and told her he'd be back.

Perry stopped the young man and grabbed him by the arm.

"What exactly was I looking at, kid?"

"Well, they both need surgery. It appears that they have a urinary tract infection. It's risky, but it can help a lot in the long run."

"I need to talk to Jordan."

Perry walked towards the room and explained to Jordan what was happening. She looked shocked, but managed to nod.

Perry kissed her again, and followed her gurney as they led her out to prepare for surgery.

* * *

Perry waited in Jordan's empty room, praying for good news. While she was in surgery he tested his blood and the twins' blood. He sat alone on a chair waiting for the results of the paternity test and Jordan's surgery to come back.

JD ran in the room, startling Perry.

"Dr. Cox, I was told to give you these paternity results. Is Jordan pregnant? Why do you need paternity results? What's going Dr. Cox?"  
Perry growled and snapped, "Jordan's in surgery, Newbie. Please give me the results and scram."

JD looked at his mentor and frowned.

"I'm not giving you the results until you tell me what's going on, Dr. Cox."

Perry looked up at the kid, shocked. Perry let out a barking laugh, and grabbed the folder out of JD's hands. He scanned the folder and sat down in the chair with a heavy sigh, they were his.

"Please Dr. Cox. What's going on? Is Jordan okay?"

"Alright, Newbie. If you shut-up and sit your scrawny ass down, I'll answer your questions, deal?"

JD nodded and hopped on the bed and faced Dr. Cox.

Perry explained everything to the kid, who nodded enthusiastically every few seconds. When Perry finished, he rested his elbows on his knees and held his chin in his hands as JD sat, thankfully, silent.

Perry sighed and sat up, spreading his legs, waiting. JD waited too, knowing Dr. Cox needed silence now.

Just then Turk wheeled in Jordan, dancing.

"I'm a genius, whoop, whoop. I'm a genius, whoop, whoop!"

JD laughed and started dancing with Turk, singing terribly along with Turk, who was a good singer. While they celebrated Perry wheeled Jordan to the bed and lifted her up. He placed her in the bed, and tucked her in. He kissed her head, fixed the IV, and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Take it easy." He whispered. Then he whistled at the two dancing doctors and waved them away.

He was about to walk out when Jordan caught his arm. He turned and looked at her, concern written on his face, along with fatigue.

"Don't go, Per. Can't you stay, turn off the light, and just stay here… with me?"

Perry ran a hand though her hair and nodded. He shut the door and turned off the light before pulling the chair to Jordan's bedside. He put his head on the bed and rested his left arm on the bed, his right draped over Jordan's midriff.

Jordan rubbed his curls, and playfully pulled one. She dozed off, as did Perry.

* * *

JD wanted to check on Perry and Jordan, but noticed the door was closed. He opted for waiting outside their door. He rolled a chair over from the Nurse's station and sat it beside the door, and twirled around again and again for funsies.

He stopped and pressed an ear against the door. He strained to hear anything, but was met with nothing but a soft rumbling. He pressed harder and realized that it was Dr. Cox snoring, or Jordan.

JD stood up and carefully opened the door and looked in. He smiled when he saw Jordan sleeping with Perry's arm draped around her stomach, as if he was protecting the twins.

The soft snoring, thankfully, was coming from Perry. JD stood a moment longer, then turned and shut the door.

* * *

Perry woke up before Jordan; he stood up, straightened his lab coat, and left the room after making sure Jordan was okay. Perry was about to whistle for his little protégé, when he saw that JD was fast asleep right beside him. He looked uncomfortable in the chair, but otherwise was dead to the world.

Perry shook his head and nudged JD.

"Hey… hey, Hannah? Wake up kid, come on, wake up."

JD stirred, and opened one eye and smiled.

"Thanks kid, oh there was something I wanted to tell you… if you tell anybody what you most likely saw in there, I'll murder ya. Understood?"

JD yawned and grinned, "Understood, Perrio."

Perry glared and JD laughed, causing Perry's glare to falter.

Perry sighed, chuckled and walked towards the cafeteria for some breakfast. JD followed in suit, like a stranded puppy.

"Oh, come on now, Denise. You know how this works, I give you at least one compliment or say one nice thing to you every few months, and then you leave alone to beat myself up over it. Remember?"

JD continued to follow him, grinning still.

Perry made his, "Oh good God," whimper and picked up his pace.

"Dr. Cox…. Dr. Cox….Dr. Ca-ox…"

"Oh for the love of God, Roxanna, what?"

"You're having twins, Dr. Cox! You are having twi-ins; you are having twi-ins." JD started singing as he walked.

Perry shook his head and rubbed his face hard, but continued walking out of fear that he was actually going to the kill the boy this time.

Perry managed to reach the cafeteria without strangling him, and immediately grabbed a tray and some salad, along with a bottle of water.

JD was to excited to eat, but he grabbed a tray and salad as well. After they both paid, Perry plopped his tray down on a table and sat down. He picked at his food robotically as JD sat across from him, staring, no longer happy.

"Why aren't you excited, Dr. Cox?"

Perry stopped eating, swallowed his food and laid both arms on the table. He stared into JD's eyes with his icy glare and started talking.

"You want to know why I'm not thrilled and happy, JD? It's a lot of little reasons that make one _huge_ problem," he used his arms to exaggerate huge, "I've had two vasectomies, and neither took. Jordan is _pregnant_, JD. And not only is Jordan pregnant, she's having twins. Not one, no...No. No. No. She's having _two_. Oh, and guess what, Newbie? They had surgery while they were still in the _womb_, so don't start to tell me everything's going to be fine Dr. Cox, or that they'll be super when they're born Dr. Cox. No, you keep that to yourself, kid."

After Perry's little rant, JD said sorry and Dr. Cox stood up quickly, and said, "I can't eat; I need to be with Jordan."

JD sat, shocked. He shook his head ate pushed his tray away as he watched his mentor walk off.

* * *

Jordan sat in the bed, tears streaming down her face and tissues covering the majority of the bed. She clutched a tissue and dabbed her face as silent sobs racked her body, one by one.

Perry walked in just then, his face red with anger but immediately changed to concern and worry as soon as he saw Jordan. He ran to her side and asked what was wrong. Jordan, unable to talk, just clutched him and sobbed.

Perry held her tightly and rocked gently back and forth. He shushed her, and stroked her hair until she was just sniffling. He smiled and said, "There, come on now Jordan. We're okay; you're going to be okay." He kissed on the forehead then lips.

She hiccupped and held him closer. He climbed on the bed and lie beside Jordan; she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. Perry wrapped his strong arms around her, as she wrapped her arms around him. They lie there in the dark room, the light from the hallway completely ignored by them.

Jordan fell asleep, smiling. Perry kissed the top of her head and rested his head against hers, arms still wrapped around her tightly. He stayed like that until Bob Kelso stormed in. Just as Kelso was about to yell at Perry for lack of working, Perry silenced him with one icy glare and thin-mouthed look.

Kelso swallowed his words, and waited outside quietly. Perry kissed Jordan once more, and wriggled free. He adjusted his lab coat and walked into the hallway, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Dr. Cox I-"

"What, Bob? What do you want? Save the lecture for later, tell me what you want and be on your way to kiss some more old, rich ass."

Kelso sighed, and started again.

"Dr. Cox, I understand that Jordan just had surgery and that your heart is probably breaking inside, but you need to return to work. We're losing patients left and right because these incompetent interns don't have you to lean on."

Dr. Cox scrubbed his face, which was showing some shadow from lack of shaving and the dark circles under eyes. He placed his hands on top of his curls and looked at Kelso dead in the eye.

"Kelso, Jordan needs me right now. Ask Newbie and Gandhi to run the show for now, I'm quite busy."

Perry turned to return to the room, but Dr. Kelso grabbed his arm.

"Perry, get your egomaniacal, narcissistic, sarcastic ass back to work, now."

Perry, who was tired of keeping his past emotions in check, punched Kelso right in the face, knocking the older man to the ground.

"I said Jordan needs me, Bobbo."

With that said he retreated into the room and sat in the chair beside Jordan's bed. Jordan was wide awake now, smiling with tears brimming in her eyes.

Perry let out a barking laugh and after a few minutes, he and Jordan were laughing hysterically, tears streaming down their faces. All their emotions spilled out in their tears and Perry held Jordan's slender hands in his.

"I love you, Jordini."

"I love you too, Per-Bear."

* * *

The End


End file.
